zombiufandomcom-20200223-history
Infected
The infected, or zombies, are humans infected with a contagious virus. :"Don't waste your tears on them. Infected, undead, blighters, straight-up cannibal fucking zombies, whatever... All that matters is, they're not human any more." :–The Prepper Description The infected lack the intelligence of normal human beings, but have superior senses. They can 'sniff out' the uninfected. They do not appear to feel pain like normal people and will continue to attack survivors even after having the limbs broken or severed off. The Prepper will tell the survivor that until an infected's corpse's head is decapitated or completely destroyed, it is not actually dead. Corpses will vanish if the player leaves an area. Blighter (Standard Infected) The most common infected in game are known as Blighters, they are seen pretty much everywhere. They don't have any sort of special abilities, making them able to be killed in any way with minimal fuss. Their health is completely random between 350 - 750 and the only attack known is the Clawing Punch which deals 20 damage to the player, however, when the player loses health, they may start trying the lethal lunge and grab, which is an instant death. Though weak on their own, like any infected in game, they are strong in packs and could easily ambush the player and kill their survivor. Crawler These infected are a subtype to the common Blighter. These infected have lost the use of their legs and using ammunition to kill Crawlers is pointless as they can simply be killed by one hit of the Cricket Bat or the stomp of the survivors boot. Hunter The Hunter is a subtype of the Blighter which moves much more quickly and can spot survivors from afar. They will try to tackle you, so a weapon must be equipped quickly. This type of infected is also a common use for the King of the Zombies player in the King of the Zombies multiplayer. Sprinter These infected are a faster and stronger version of the hunter, the only difference in appearance is that sprinters can be seen wearing a yellow and white stripped sweatsuit. Also unlike standard infected, sprinters can climb ladders. Shambler This is another subtype to the common Blighter zombie. This infected is almost opposite to the Hunter infected as it is slow moving and also has a short line of sight. This infected is also known as the Guard in the King of the Zombies multiplayer. Infected Survivor These Infected are the soulless remains of a survivor that was likely doing the same as you, but they were caught unguarded and now they are wandering the streets looking for their next victim. These could be one of the players recently deceased survivors or a survivor of a friend of the player. Above the infected survivors head is the name of the survivor and the survivor score that they reached before death. Items can likely be found on the infected survivor. It appears that the survivor becomes the zombie that it is killed by. ( Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60q-nmnLMvc Skip to 3:46) Armored Infected Armored Infected are police decked out in heavy bulletproof riot gear. Unlike other zombies, they cannot grab survivors as long they are wearing their helmet. In order to kill them, their helmet must be removed by shooting it repeatedly or, more preferably, knocking it off with the cricket bat. After that, two pistol shots to the head will down them (body shots will continue to ricochet off); you can take them down with the cricket bat, although even without the helmet they take more hits to kill than a standard infected. They can also be taken down by using a gun and emptying mags on its armour,which will kill him after you have at least wasted 3-5 mags on him.Otherwise the zombie will disappear completely,the reason for this is unknown. If encountered in a group of zombies, make sure you have a grenade handy - if not, run. Molotovs are ineffective against them; they'll take damage while standing in the fire, but they won't suffer from afterburn, which makes up the bulk of fire damage. Dancing Infected Basically in the Flats, a party had been going on, just before the outbreak. If the music is on then the infected will stop and become hypnotised. If it is turned off, then they will attack the survivor. ( Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rXm-gswx6c&t=15s ) Special Infected Types Spitter Infected These enemies will walk around the survivor, trying to hit them with their vomit. If the player gets too close it will attack like a normal infected. Once the vomit hits, the survivor will be unable to see for a short while, rendering them defenseless. They can be recognized by their white ripped straight jacket and by a whitish mist around their body. Screaming Infected One of the most dangerous Infected in game, they won't pose much of a threat on their own, but if a survivor is spotted by it, they will start to scream, rallying any Infected to their position, creating massive hordes in seconds. When it screams, lightning can be seen flashing everywhere. You can recognize them by electricity zapping everywhere around their body. They also can recognized by their leathery jacket and Skinny Jeans and sometimes Spike Mohawk-like Hair Cut ( Basically "Rocker Zombie" ). Killing Screaming Infected is a priority. A gun is recommended because if they notice you they will scream and attract huge amounts of undead, so don't worry about how much sound your gun will make (the scream is louder). Screamer also seems to spawn infected considering that the infected that appear from its scream muffle on your map, come in at incredible speed. It is possible that the scream causes a trigger that causes all blighter spawns to instantly jump into effect (Though actually shooting in any area does not spawn any infected). Exploding Hunter Zombies wearing gas masks hooked up to air tanks on their backs. These zombies generally have the same health as standard zombies (two headshots with a pistol will kill one); Movement-wise, they walk faster than normal but are slower than runners. The main threat presented by them are the tank on their backs: a single body shot will cause them to violently explode, killing all nearby zombies and damaging survivors, as well as briefly deafening them. It's extremely important to keep in mind that you should never fight these with the cricket bat, as that will detonate them and drain all of your health. If one of these approaches you, shove it away and quickly shoot it once out of range; you can also blow their heads up and shoot their downed corpses when other zombies walk by, although their staggered movement can make this difficult. You can tell when one is nearby by their strained breathing and the sound of gas leaking out of their tanks. Enraged infected These infected have a reddish flame always around their bodies. Extremely hard to kill and are faster then regular infected. Normally have an item on them, but they have been seen with weapon upgrades when looting their corpses. They have red eyes as well. Due to the red eyes and the name 'enraged', this can be seen as a reference to the infected in 28 days later who have red eyes and the virus causes them to be enraged. If your survivor dies when he has over a certain Survivor Score, he will be found as one of these. Evolved These infected appear only a few times throughout the game. One is found in the nursery after you get the antibiotics for Vikram, another one is optional and can be encountered when revisiting an unmapped area in Bloody Tower Flooded catacombs, and two more are fought just before finding Dr. Knight past point of no return in Buckingham Palace. Evolved will ghost through the Survivor as an elevator will struggle to open its doors. Prepper's Pad will also be constantly bombarded with jamming waves as player traverses through the area. At last the ghostly version of Evolved will appear inside of Royal Wing of the bunker in front of locked door. However it seems that another encounter with Evolved in this area was cancelled. An Evolved looks like a half bold woman in a sky blue nurse outfit. It is very resistant to damage and have a movement speed of a sprinting Survivor. It is important to note that Evolved never present a player with opportunity for a Finisher Move. Unlike any other Infected Evolved cannot be dropped to the ground by pushing or hitting it with melee. These Infected possess an ability to disengage from combat by switching into their static 'spooky' form and running away. They do that a few times throughout their encounter after getting a sufficient amount of damage dealt to them. They also emit charges of electricity that act as a Prepper's Pad jammer that can also cause flashlight to flicker. If player scans or tries to loot the defeated Evolved in Nursery then it will provoke a "Screamer" event. The rarity and name of these Infected may mean that they have been infected for a long time, possibly since the start of the outbreak... Category:Infected Category:ZombiU Characters